Translation I Musterlösungen
Bemerkungen zur Klausur: 2 sections, section a) 100 word text to translate, section b) is 4 sentences to translate. all pretty close to the reader Punctuation: google oxford dictionaries online, "better writing", punctuation bring monolingual dictionary -> learners dictionary AmE/BrE draufschreiben. terminology of government departments LERNEN. Rules for indirect speech STUDY THAT, KLAUSURRELEVANT Allgemeine Übersetzungsanmerkungen ... sind hier . Übungen und Übersetzungen Handout #1, p2: "Ae fond Kiss" is the first film by (the) British director Ken Loach to focus on (the) integration problems/problems of integration and cultural conflicts faced/experienced by youn second-generation migrants/children of immigrants/of immigrant families. // in .... british (film) director ken loach addresses for the first time // turns his attention for the first time to // deals for ... with (the) problems associated with / of integration and (the) conflicts / clashes of culture experienced by 2nd gen children of migrant families Casim is the only son (to=wrong) of! Pakistani immigrants living in Glasgow. While he and his two sisters are well-educated, they're still expected to adhere/conform to tradition: Casim's parents have already (picked) found a bride - a cousin he does not now - and the wedding is (to be held) in nine weeks ('s time). When Casim picks up his younger sister from school, he meets her Irish-born music teacher Roisin (, a native Irishwoman.) After a few dates they fall in love, which soon leads to Casim lying to his family. He tells them he's taking a business trip, while in reality he's vacationing/on holiday with Roisin in Spain. Now, Casim has to face the problem of his parents being strict muslims, for whom family traditions are very important. They would never accept a cancellation of the wedding. He has to choose between family and new love. Handout #1, p11, underlined sentences: Caribbean immigrants began arriving in the UK after the end of the Second World War. (AE only WW2) The UK's non-European ethnic-minority population increased in size from approximately 80,000 in 1951 to four million in 2001. Immigration from India and Pakistan commenced lather than *that* from the West Indies, which peaked between 1955 and 1964. However, British immigration laws, which were designed to contain immigration had exactly the opposite effect. 25-30% of the Indian population now living in Britain originate from East Africa; they are mostly skilled professionals and small-business owners, driven out by the newly independent African governments in Uganda, Kenia, and Tansania. They marry almost exclusively within their own community. Compared with other groups, single-parent families are very rare and cohabitation (outside of marriage) is virtually unheard of./Compared to other communities, single-parent families are rare and non-marital relationships are almost non-existant. Self-imposed ethnic segregation is marked and marriages within the ethnic group, often arranged by parents, are common in the Asian community. Despite similar social systems, South-Asian communities differ significantly when it comes to economic success. These differences are closely connected/correspond closely to religious affiliation./Even though they share similar social structures, South-Asian communities differ from each other greatly when it comes to economic prosperity. Handout #2, p8: The reform is expected to be brought forward to 2011 The chancellor is supposed/expected to arrive at 4. Red wine is said to be healthy. This network is believed to be the fastest on the market. The reform aims to lighten/relieve the load/burden on tax payers. lighten/reduce taxes. The reform is meant to reduce taxes. don't improve on the translation. He (wants/)told me to get better grades. Tell him to keep his hands of my files. Many years were to pass until he saw the women again. Handout #2, p9: Final proposal is due/expected around next July. A plan in its final form is due for the middle of next year. A plan in its final form is not due until the midlle of next year. The contract signing is tomorrow. The contract is to be signed tomorrow. is to be/ is due to be The movie aims at making people think. .. is intended to make people think We're supposed to fill in/add/insert the missing words. We've been told to fill in the missing words. He's supposed to arrive tonight, but I'm not sure he's gonna make it in this weather. (is due to, is scheduled to) She gave him they key(s) to her apartment. She would/was to regret this later. Edinburgh is believed to be one of the most beautiful cities in Europe. If the plan is supposed to be successful, we WILL (bc of conditional sentence!) have to work harder If the plan is to succeed, ...! I asked when I'm supposed to arrive. … I'm due to arrive I asked when to come. He did not know what to do. What's that supposed to mean? Handout #2, p3: he first major/great waves of immigrants/immigration reached NY// The first significant influx of immigrants arrived in NY in the second half of the 19th century and there were/was to / would have a lasting effect on the city / change the city for good/ever. The population grew/increased during that /this period from 400,000 in 1840 to 3.4 million in 1868. From 1855 to 1890 Ny was the main gateway / point of entry (in)to the USA for more than 7.5/seven and a half million people. Many of the moved on w/West/westwards; those who / whoever wanted to try their luck in the city on the Hudson headed e/East // bent their steps eastwards into the Lower East Side. There/It was here that they got to know / became acquainted with Ny from its most miserable / its bleakest/ its most dismal/depressing side // acquainted with the most depressing etc. side of NY: slums, where / in which the (poor and) destitute lived in tiny, damp spaces/(holes), where there was a constant risk of disease, and where (the) infant mortality and the crime rate were the highest in the city. Nevertheless / Even so, this district/neighborhood was also full of hope, shaped/defined by the energy of its inhabitants and their determination to leave this slum behind them as quickly as possible // this district was (also) one full of hope; where the energy of its inhabitants could be felt and their determination ... The LES was a springboard / stepping stone to a better life. Anyone who / Those who made it moved to the northern parts of town, and here in the south of Manhattan a new generation of immigrants took their place / moved in to take their place. Mass migration/immigration to the USA/US started with the exodus of the Irish, more than a million of whom left their home country after 1845 to escape the Great Famine / Great Hunger, which was cause by potato blight. Within ten years NY had become/became/grew to be the largest Irish community in the world outside Ireland (itself). Most of those fleeing the famine / fleeing starvation were desperately poor and uneducated. That was bad enough to begin with and was made (even) worse by the vehement/fierce opposition/hostility they faced as Catholics in a predominantly Protestant city / city that was predominantly Protestant / city where the majority were protestants. Those who had (already( been Americans / American citizens for a few generations reacted to the "aliens" / strangers with loathing/hatred. "No Irish need apply", said the notices/ was the slogan, making it (abundantly / quite) clear to the Irish that their chances on the labour/job market were nil. // that they had no chance of getting a job. // "No Irish need apply" made it quite clear to the Irish that ..... Many people called openly/publicly for the immigrants to be sent back to Ireland / demanded the immigrants be sent back / repatriated to Ireland / (demanded / called for the repatriation of ... to Ireland). Handout #2, p4: The city keeps on growing. By 2030, more than nine million people are expected to live in NYC. , more than nine mill ppl will be living in NY. Due to this development, Major Michael Bloomberg has a pessimistic outlook on the future, and is calling for drastic measures to cope/deal with the (predictable)(projected) foreseeable challenges. In the face of/confronted with/faced with/in the light of pessimistic view of looks ahead pessimisticly the challenges that lie ahead He singles out three especially critical issues: drinking water supply, traffic (evtl plus transport) and energy provision. Bloomberg predicts that all three (resorts) sectors will be stretched to the limit, if population is to grow from current 8.2 million to 9 million in the next few years. In the past, city council had to worry about crime, gang warfare, and drugs, but today it struggles with the city's own success. New York is safer and more desirable(attractive) than ever before. An increasing number of people are moving into the city: immigrants, well-paid single people and couples, whose kids/children have left home and who are now treating themselves to a downtown apartment instead of one in a leafy suburb. It is estimated that half a million apartments will have to be built during the next decades to (overcome/)manage population growth. experts estimate unidio, besser: it is estimated that "The city is designed for eight million people and 3.5 million jobs?). This limit had almost been reached in 1950." says Deputy Major Daniel Doctoroff, responsible for economic development. What's more, New York's global economic competitors are London, Los Angeles and Shangai. To strengthen the city's position, New York is supposed to become greener and more environmentally friendly, and traffic is supposed to decrease drastically. Commuters travelling by car to Manhattan are due to pay eight dollars (21 dollars for trucks) in tolls/toll fares. To expand and modernize the subway system, the city has taken out a loan of two billion dollars, and 13 million dollars is to be spent on the police force and to build new schools. Handout #2, p11: 1. On Feb (silent 'the') 1st 2010 (or 1st of Feb 2012), the british prime minister... 2. He still admires the former prime minister M T. 3. One of the best actors of our time died on Monday at the age of 80. (put the most important facts up first) 4. He died in his house in NY on Monday night. 5. When we were licing in NY, we often went to the theater in the evening. 6. These days/Nowadays we're no longer able to go to the theateras frequently as we'd like to, unfortunately. 7. In 2007 there were already more than 8 million people lving in NYC, ... (longer time geht auch "back in 2007) 8. To this day there are no no parks in the poorer parts of Brooklyn and Queens Handout #2, p14, Ex.3: (diese Übung war bei mir ein extra Blatt?) 1. New York, which was established/founded by Dutch settlers in 1625 and was a tiny port for many years, developed into a sizeable town in the course of the 19th century. 2. The first American President, George Washington, who was inaugurated/ sworn in / sworn into office (less common...) on NY's Wall Street in 1789, realised/recognized that NY lagged behind Philadelphia as a cultural capital/culturally. The solution chosen by Congress was to move there/to Philadelphia. / Congress solbed the problem by moving / relocating to Philadelphia / there. "opted for" good as well. 3. There was a time after WW2 when the NY middle classes moved away to the suburbs for good / permanently, which led to the decline of the inner city. (inner city is a wider area than the city center). Using the plural "middle classes" is much more common to say in English. 4. What NY urgently needs/ is in dire need of today is a modernization plan to be able to keep up with global business. Moreover, there are plans / the city is planning to make NY even safer, and more attractive for young families, whose childern are growing up in the inner city. Handout #2, p13, Ex.2: 1. NY, which was founded by Dutch settlers in 1625 under the name NA, only served as the capital of the US from 1785 to 1790, after which the seat of gov was moved to Philly. (in both cases non-def rel clauses, so two commas) 2. The 1st POTUS, George Washington, who was sworn in on NY's Wall Street in 1789, realised that NY lagged behind Philly as a cultural capital. (current president = President, previous president = president) 3. There was a time after WW2 when the NY middle classes moved away to the suburbs, which led to the decline of the inner city. (in this case when is a relative pronoun, because it refers back to a time) 4. Mass migration to the US started with the exodus of the Irish, which led to more than a million of them leaving their home country after 1845 to escape the Great Famine, which was caused by potato blight. OR ..., more than a million of whom 5. During the Irish Potato Famine in the mid-nineteenth century approx. one million people died and a million fled from Ireland to all over the word, which resulted in the island's population falling by between 20% and 25%. OR ... , which caused the island's population to fall ... ... , as a result of which the ... ... , which as a result caused the island's pop to fall Handout #3, p4: David Cameron, the new PM,/ The new PM(,) D.C(,) has / can boast the ideal / an exemplary c.v. / a model biography. He enjoyed/received a privileged education at Eton and Oxford, graduiating with a first-class honours degree/, where he gained ..... degree; later he was the head of a PR department, then worked as a special advisor at/in the Treasury and after that at the Home Office. He was elected to parliament in 2001 and became leader of the Tory party only/just four years later. // Elected to parl. in 2001, he became .... later. Cameron is the son of a stockbroker and a descendant of William IV, which makes him / making him a distant cousin of the Queen // and, (being a descendant of ... , he is a distanc c....) His wife Samantha has aristocratic ancestors as well / is also of aristocratic dscent. The Camerons / The Couple have three children; t/.Their youngest daughter was born/this year/ on 24th Augist/this year/ while the family were on holiday Their first-born child Ican / Their first born, Ivan, who had /suffered from epilepsy and c.p., died last year at the age of six Just as the former PM T.B. radically modernized the Labour Party, so Cameron similarily brought fresh ideas / a breath of fresh air / a wind of change / brought about innovvations within / breathed new life into the Conservatives/Tories/the Conservative Party. He urged the party to accept /the reality of) / to show greater understanding for/of single parents/single parenthood. and consistently campaigned for /advocated / championed / supported / systematically promoted conservation policies / protection of the environment and gay rights // and was commited to promoting conservation .... etc. The image of the Tories/ The Tories' reputation as a socially uncaring / cold-hearted party from Margaret Thatcher's day / the days of M. Thatcher improved noticeably/ markedly / considerably // changed notiveably for the better // grew significantly better. C. called his new version of the Tory Party / this new Tory philosophy "compassionate Conservatism" // C's name for his new ... was c. C. Whilst Margaret Thatcher's view/belief that individuals, not the state, are / the individual .... is responsible for soling // have/has to / should solve the country's/nation's problems still persists in 201, C. has ignored / ignored (SP) the reservations held by / the doubts felt by / the doubts of many senior / leading members of the party/party members and has thrown out / threw out / jettisoned traditional/outdated Conservative values / has thrown .... values overboard It is to his credit // It is thanks to him that the Opposition can return / is returning to Downing Street // is back in power after a generation (out of power/ of avsence). / He deserves the credit for the fact that the Opposition ..... // The fact that ... can be attributed to him The new PM has no ministerial experience // no experience of being a minister in gov. However, it is not just lack of experience that worries many in the UK // ... his lack of experience is not the only thing that many ppl in BRitain / The UK are unhappy about. // .... it is not just because of Cameron's lack of experience that many .... have their doubts // But many in the UK have their doubts about him not just because of his lack of experience of government. DC comes from a priviledged background; everyday life and woes/ everyday issues (for people) on the country's concil estates / in social-housing areas around the countray are unkpwn to him // he knows nothing about everyday life etc... Homework: Handout #3, p5, Ex1 1) (None of) The Opposition's arguments are not convincing/unconvincing. None of the arguments presented/proposed/put forward by the Opposition are convincing. 2) The Conservatives, who are ahead in the polls are expecting a large majority in the next general election. 3) Some of the politicians tied up in the expenses scandal were punished by voters in the last general election. tied up/involved in/implicated 4) The New York-born boy was four when his Irish parents returned to their native/home-town of Limerick. boy who was born in New York. 5) He was living in a Manhattan apartment stuffed to the brim with books with his wife Ellen, who was 24 years younger than him. He and his wife Ellen, who was 24 years younger than him/24 yrs his junior, were living/lived in a Manhattan apartment stuffed with books.